


Still Sunny

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [475]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU where FCB win the ucl and..., Angst and Feels, Champions League, Disrespect, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, TT, can be read as a sequel to "It's always sunny in Munich", can't say it (would have problems), well... ugh... covid-19 never happened
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le Bayern gagne la Ligue des Champions.Certes.Il faut voir plus loin que ça.
Relationships: Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [475]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Still Sunny

Still Sunny

Niko avale difficilement sa salive en entendant le coup de sifflet final, ses yeux sont rivés sur l’écran géant du stade d’Istanbul, sur le score, sur ce qu’il aurait pu vivre. Le Bayern vient de gagner la Ligue des Champions. **Et lui il est dans le public**. Putain d’ironie. Fredi l’a amené ici pour lui changer les idées, le sauver de ses idées noires, ça marche énormément, maintenant au lieu d’avoir envie de mourir il a envie de pleurer. Il a tout regardé des gradins, comme un simple spectateur, alors qu’il aurait pu être acteur de cet événement, être le responsable, le déclencheur de tout ça. Il s’est fait volé par le destin. Niko ne dirait pas qu’il le méritait, mais il y a contribué, y a donné des jours, des nuits. Il mérite mieux, c’est sûr. Peut-être pas le trophée, parce que Hansi y a aussi beaucoup donné, mais au moins un peu de reconnaissance, de respect. C’est à croire qu’il n’en aura jamais dans ce coin de la Bavière… Sa gorge est comprimée par les remords, les regrets, ce qu’il aurait dû dire, ne pas dire, ce qu’il aurait dû faire, ne pas faire. Tout est trop tard maintenant, il a raté sa chance d’obtenir un minimum de gratitude. 

Ses yeux restent sur le terrain, ils regardent ses anciens joueurs, sa bouche est sèche, tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire encore… Niko ne mérite rien de ce qu’ils ont aujourd’hui. Il a raté sa chance, c’est tout. Il n’a pas besoin d’en pleurer, il n’est plus concerné. Il doit regarder vers l’avenir, laisser le passé derrière. Et s’il souhaite en pleurer ?! S’il ne souhaite pas tourner la page et continuer de tout regretter, continuer de souffrir la nuit en revoyant la honte dans les yeux de tous ?! S’il souhaite se souvenir des huements des _supporters_ au match de basket, tous contre lui ?! S’il souhaite se souvenir des deux autres fois où la sécurité n’a pas fait son travail et a laissé des fans passer jusqu’à lui ?! Qu’est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ?! Il aurait pu être blessé, tué, mais ça ne dérangeait personne ! C’est ça la vérité, il était le bouche-trou du Bayern, le plan C, un échec à oublier pour se souvenir plus facilement des victoires ! Ou encore mieux, l’erreur à ne pas refaire ! **Et s’il souhaite être mieux que ça ?!**

Niko a envie de se blottir contre Fredi, il s’en fout s’il doit pleurer toute la nuit, il en a besoin, il ne veut pas être juste… **L’erreur du système.** Il continue de regarder les célébrations pendant encore quelques minutes, ça aurait pu être lui, s’il s’était accroché à une utopie idéaliste. C’est déchirant et brutal de vérité, il n’avait peut-être pas sa place dans ce succès. Et pourtant il a fait de son mieux… Il retourne à l’hôtel avec l’envie de vomir, Fredi ne peut rien y faire malheureusement. Il est seul dans une spirale infernale, la haine et la peine s’entrechoquant dans son cœur. Il n’a pas envie de dormir, il n’en sent pas la nécessité pour le moment. Niko se retrouve dans le bain de la chambre d’hôtel, son menton sur ses genoux regroupés, il ne peut pas arrêter d’y penser, il est dans un brouillard, perdu entre la détresse et le désespoir. 

Fin


End file.
